Mark Allen Shepherd
:You may also be looking for Leucon actor Mark A. Sheppard. .]] make-up applied.]] Mark Allen Shepherd , an actor from Rockville Centre, New York, is best known for his portrayal of the character of Morn, the Lurian freighter captain who frequented Quark's on Deep Space 9 in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, even though his name never appeared in the official credits. In addition, he appeared in at least two other background roles, a Human and a Bajoran. Shepherd received a Bachelor of Science degree in biology from Roger Williams University in Rhode Island which he attended between 1979 and 1984. After graduation, he moved to Southern California and studied at the California Institute of the Arts, focusing on music, film, theater, performance, and interdisciplinary arts between 1986 and 1990. Shepherd is also an accomplished artist, and he has created numerous abstract impressionist paintings, mixing media types into photo mosaics. In his artwork, he likes exploring abstract concepts as energy, consciousness, perception, and multi-dimensionality. Indeed, twenty-three of his works have been used as set dressing on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, including paintings in the quarters of Kira Nerys, Julian Bashir, Jadzia Dax, and Jake Sisko. http://www.garrisonent.com/morn/ds9art.htm http://www.yourprops.com/view_item.php?movie_prop=23174 Shepherd appeared as Morn in every season of Deep Space Nine in heavy makeup, which took nearly two hours to apply. Once in costume, Shepherd was known to spend fourteen hours a day filming. His make-up artist was Vincent Niebla, who earned an Emmy Award for his work on Deep Space Nine. http://www.vn-productions.com/special_effects_makeup.html http://www.vn-productions.com/vn_bio.html Although his character never uttered a word, Morn became a recurring character in the series, and even had an entire episode written about him. ( ) Interestingly, Shepherd appeared, without makeup, in this episode, and asked to take Morn's seat at the bar when Morn is presumed dead. An action figure of Morn was released by Playmates Toys. Shepherd was interviewed for Star Trek Monthly twice, in in issue 19 and in by Sue Schneider in issue 46, titled "Voice of the Barfly". Another interview was printed in the magazine The Official Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Magazine, issue 11, by Larry Nemecek and titled "Mark Allen Shepherd: Morn". Shepherd also gave interviews for the "Hidden file 10" on the DS9 Season 6 DVD and for "Morn Speaks" on the DS9 Season 7 DVD. Shepherd is a co-founder of Plural Dolt, an absurd music theater group based in Los Angeles since 1987, as well as a musician who released the CDs "Morn to be Wild" (2005) http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/mashepherd1 and "Space Walk" (2005). http://www.cdbaby.com/cd/mashepherd2 He is also a frequent guest at science fiction conventions. http://www.garrisonent.com/morn/conventions.htm Outside Star Trek, Shepherd portrayed Lenny in the 2001 comedy Babylon Vista and a killer in the 2007 adventure Slow Motion Addict. In 2009, Shepherd voiced the role of Alex Miller on the fan produced audio series Star Trek: The Continuing Mission. Star Trek appearances File:Morn jumja stick.jpg|Morn Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (uncredited) File:Mark Allen Shepherd, Whispers.jpg|Human DS9 resident Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Recurring character (uncredited) File:Bajoran funeral attendee.jpg|Bajoran funeral attendee (uncredited) File:Morn (hologram) and Odo.jpg|Morn (hologram) (uncredited) Recurring appearances * as Morn ** (Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 4) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 5) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 6) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (Season 7) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * as Human DS9 resident ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Star Trek interviews * DS9 Season 6 DVD special feature "Hidden File 10", interviewed on * DS9 Season 7 DVD special feature "Morn speaks", interviewed on 3 April 2003 External links *Morn - official site *Mark Allen Shepherd at MySpace.com * * de:Mark Allen Shepherd es:Mark Allen Shepherd fr:Mark Allen Shepherd nl:Mark Allen Shepherd Shepherd, Mark Allen Shepherd, Mark Allen Shepherd, Mark Allen Shepherd, Mark Allen Shepherd, Mark Allen